Garou Backgrounds A-F
Introduction Backgrounds are special traits used in the oWoD system to represent diverse elements of a character's history and current resources. Because Dusk is a cross-over room with heavy support to the WtA paradigm from other systems, the backgrounds available to Changing Breed characters includes some that were adapted in. Some were also modified to make them less dependent on Storyteller NPCs and more dependent on other player characters. For this reason, the descriptions are detailed. The Backgrounds are one of the things most different from Twilight Cities and how they are handled there. Some people might like it more, others find it strange to adjust. Feedback on how to improve the system further is welcome. Just post on the MBB under the applicable folder. For now this list just contains the backgrounds available to the Garou and kinfolk. Those for the other Fera, Changelings, Mages/Sorcerers. Vampires, etc., will be added later in that order. Each one is noted by how many dots may be taken at creation, what the maxium total a character my purchase with XP and any other restrictions. Not -all- of the tribal restrictions found in WtA 3rd edition are included. Some have been altered, especially for kinfolk of the tribe. Allies *unlimited at creation *unlimited via XP *provide 1 ally per dot *allies must be actual characters played by self or other player Allies are not packmates or family but are characters willing to use their resources and skills to help you. Each dot adds a single ally or friend willing and able to lend assistance when called upon. Must be an actual character (played by self or other) noted on sheet but can be pre-spent up to reserve slots for allies earned via roleplay. New allies can (and should) be purchased for 2 xp each. If an ally is killed or retired or otherwise becomes a non-ally, erase their name and add new ally to slot without extra XP cost. Ancestors *max of 3 at creation *max of 5 with XP *allows character once per day to add ancestor dice to any non "in-combat" roll This is your character's ability to commune with and be guided by their ancestors or ancestral recall. Roleplay the "how" of this as you like. In terms of game mechanics, once per IRL day of play you can add ancestor dice to any non-combat role of your choice to draw on their wisdom and knowledge, adding it to your own. If you would like this ancestral recall to be an actual -ancestor spirit- and not simply a "primal sense", you will also need to take the background Familar Spirit/Spirit Companion. Caern *max of 3 at creation *max of 5 with XP *allows character to add +1 dice per dot to social-based rolls with caern spirits and sept elders but also causes character to lose 1 dice per dot in social-based rolls with caern spirits/sept elders at the rival caern. *cannot be taken by anruth, ronin or anyone below rank of cliath with established membership in a sept. This heavily revised background does not allow a Garou or its pack to "own" a caern, but it represents the connection they feel to the spiritual resonance of their sept. It should mirror their dedication to it and the responsibility placed by sept leaders and spirits in their protection of it. Anruth and Ronin cannot take this background nor can Garou who have not gone through thier Rite of Passage. For each dot of Caern, Garou get +1 dice for social rolls with spirits and elders at their caern but they get -1 dice for social rolls with the spirits and elders at the rival caern. Contacts *unlimited at creation *unlimited with XP (but only 5 per type of contact) *actual players are not required, can simply be included in history/wiki notes *each dot lowers difficulty to aquire applicable information or equipment *can have multiple types of contacts; take each type as separate on sheet A single individual or group with whom you have connections and who possess useful information, equipment or skills. Unlike allies, contacts do not need to be actual characters, simply noted on sheet. The more dots invested in contacts, the more connections and useful information, equipment and assistance you can gain. Need to be explained in your history/background. Enemies (Advesarial background, add freebies rather than cost them) *unlimited at creation but will only provide max of 7 freebies *do not require xp to add to sheet- add them whenever its applicable with roleplay *enemies must be actual characters played by self or another player. *lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with someone who considers you their enemy; they also lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with you should you consider them an enemy as well. The opposite of allies, these are characters that are willing to use their skills and resources to hurt you. They may not want your dead but they certainly want to see you fail. They must be played by another character (yours or someone elses) and noted on both sheets. Enemy relationships might go both ways or be one sided, however. Enemies do not cost XP to buy, but if taken at creation, each enemy adds 1 freebie points as with flaws. Enemies earned post-creation do not provide XP. Faerie Blood (taken from "The Enchanted" p. 71) *max of 5 at creation *must be purchased at creation and supported by detailed history and concept *does not lower banality by itself or provide the merit Faerie Kinan for free. You are descended from the Fae and considered kinain by them. The amount of feyblood determines how closely related to the Fae you are. This is an ability that Kithain can Ken (perception+kenning dif 10 -dots of Faerie Blood) and may cause them to seek you out in ways both helpful and harm. Faerie-blooded Garou -can- buy kinain merits and Fae gifts but not as starting characters. They are almost always unaware kinain until they are approached in-game by Changelings. The merit Faerie Affinity is particularly applicable for characters with Faerie Blood. Faerie Blood must be taken at character creation. Faerie Blood is most common in the Fianna but can appear in the Silver Fangs (esp Sidhe blood), the Get of Fenris (esp Troll blood), the Silent Striders (esp Eshu & Sluagh blood), the Uktena (esp Eshu & Nunnehi) and Wendigo (esp Nunnehi) without a stretch of the HST's imagination. You must take the 4 point merit Faerie Kinain to take the Fae Blood background. You cannot have Fae Blood without being Kinain, and you cannot be Kinain without having Fae Blood. Faerie Blood (1) A faint trace of Faerie blood from a distant ancestor that has skipped several generations to you. You might be slightly more creative and imaginative than the average mortal or werewolf, but not much more. You can buy one type of Fae gift Faerie Blood (2) A strong glimmer of Glamour pours through your veins. You had probably had at least one Changeling among your great-grandparents. You can buy two types of Fae gifts Faerie Blood (3) You possess enough blood of the Fae to probably attract the attention of Changelings (Per + Kenning dif 7) and for them to develop some kind of interest in you (which isn't always a good thing). Most kinain who become involved in the affairs of the local Changelings for any length of time have at least this much Faerie blood. You can buy up to three Fae gifts. Faerie Blood (4) You had an influential grandparent or one of your parents was Kithain. If you Faerie Blood background is combined, chances are one or more Changelings are going to try and claim you as a Dreamer and possibly a paramour or other type of ally or companion. If this happens, you might find your duties to our pack, kinfolk, sept falling into consistent conflict with the fancies and expectations of the Changeling who claimed you. You can buy up to 4 Fae gifts. Faerie Blood (5) You are the child of two Kithain. Everything described just above is possible but even moreso. Changelings might possibly vie with each other to claim you, either through combat, intrigue or seduction. Your duties to your pack, kinfolk and sept will definitely be compromised by the expectations of the Changelings who consider you "theirs." You can buy up to 5 Fae gifts. Should something happen and you are declared ronin or otherwise cast out of garou society, at least one faction of the kithain would not hesitate to claim you as their own. Familar Spirit/Spirit Companion *max 3 at creation *max 5 with XP; requires HST approval to raise *spirits above 3 must have thier own sheet approved and be played by self or other player *familiars can be umbral spirits, chimera, or ghosts but must make sense for character and cannot communicate directly to character without applicable gift or merit that allows it. *familars are not the same as spirit guides *are always allies who like/love the character and help them like other allies. This is the same background as personal totem. Familar spirits are individual spirits that serve as allies and companions. Umbrood spirits are more common to theurges and Uktena. Ghosts are more common to Silent Striders and members of the Ivory Tower. Chimera are more common to Tuatha de Fion and other Fae Blooded Garou. Familar spirits can be simply roleplayed as sidekicks for interesting flavor text but to provide benefit dice of any kind, they need their own approved sheet. Familar spirits/spirit companions should have some form or ban/chiminage required and noted on sheet. Fetish *max 1 level 3 fetish at creation *cannot possess more individual fetishes then permanant dots of gnosis *additional fetishes of 1-3 can be acquired via roleplay as gifts from other characters or from a theurge able to craft them without staff approval and spending 2xp per level of fetish. *fetishes of 4+ are rare and require prior approval to be acquired. A fetish is an item of some sort of a spirit bound within it by a theurge. They can be taken into the umbra automatically. To simplify play, fetishes will either shift with the Garou (fetish necklace, bracelet or collar appears in all forms) or will appear as a scarred glyph tatoo on hip or shoulder until summoned to manifest. Fetishes can be summoned/sealed into skin by Shifters at will as automatic action (speed of 1 rage round). go to Garou Backgrounds G-Z Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Creation